


My light

by KageSorei



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSorei/pseuds/KageSorei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños momentos como esos le hacían pensar, y darse cuenta de cuan malagradecido había sido con el mayor, que siempre y sin importar las circunstancias se preocupaba por él, y como siempre él terminaba de una u otra forma arruinándolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My light

**Author's Note:**

> Heme aquí de nuevo, ya extrañaba estar en este fandom, todo gracias a mi apreciada Nirvan, ¡saludos para ti! Espero sea de tu agrado este desvarío mío. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kairi Sorano. Este proyecto fue creado para entretenimiento del lector, y sin fines de lucro. 
> 
> Summary: Pequeños momentos como esos le hacían pensar, y darse cuenta de cuan malagradecido había sido con el mayor, que siempre y sin importar las circunstancias se preocupaba por él, y como siempre él terminaba de una u otra forma arruinándolo.
> 
> Palabras: 1,116. Sin contar Notas, Disclaimer, etc. (Según Word) 
> 
> Advertencias: Como ya saben, quizá un poco de OoC no intencional, y uno que otro error ortográfico que se me haya pasado por alto. 
> 
> • A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.  
> ღ
> 
> Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer.

* * *

 

**My light**

 

 

***~**

***~**

***~**

Había intentado hacerse el desentendido por mucho tiempo, ignorar lo inevitable, pero realmente no quería pensar en ello, al principio no le tomó la mas mínima importancia, y por algún tiempo solo eso bastaba, hasta que una simple charla con Kou cambió todo a su alrededor.

_—No tienes opción, Aki, ese es tu destino._

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de marcharse del bar aquella noche y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Kou y un semblante serio en Shisui, o al menos eso recordaba. La mañana siguiente ignoró todo y a todos los que le molestaran o hablaran, Kengo se vio obligado a dejarlo solo y, Aya por muy extraño que le parecía no se acercó a él en ningún momento, Akira imaginó que lo mismo ocurriría con el Shin, sin embargo no fue así.

 Shirogane solo se dedicó a acompañarlo, dar caminatas por las tardes, sin charlas, preguntas innecesarias ni sermones, solo lo siguió como la sombra que era.

Suspiró cansado, y con una mueca de fastidio bajó de su cama con el mayor sigilo posible dando pasos lentos y procurando no despertar al shin, para después salir en silencio por la ventana de la habitación y sentarse con descuido sobre el techo de la primera planta recargando sus pies descalzos en la canaleta frente a él. El aire  helado que acompañaba la noche le hizo estremecer al no tener nada que le cubriera del frio pero no le tomó importancia, la misma brisa fresca lo relajaba a la vez que se tranquilizaba y dejaba su mente en blanco. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, dentro de su habitación todo se encontraba en calma, al igual que las calles, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si extrañaría esos pequeños momentos en ese lugar.

— ¿Así que tampoco puedes dormir hoy, Akira-kun?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar tras su espalda aquella voz tan calmada y a la vez con un tinte de preocupación. No lo había escuchado acercarse. Pensó en reñirle, ordenarle que le dejara solo pero descartó inmediatamente la idea, no estaba de humor para discusiones sin sentido a esas horas de la noche.

—Solo quería distraerme y no pensar en nada. —contestó con tranquilidad sin moverse ni un centímetro evitando mirarlo. Odiaba admitirlo pero siempre que cruzaba su mirada con la suya algo dentro suyo lo ponía nervioso. Siendo franco, tampoco deseaba preocupar al peli plata.

Shirogane ignoró aquella clara muestra de no querer compañía y se deshizo de su gabardina negra que le cubría, se acercó al chico y lo cubrió con ella a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria del castaño.

—No me gustaría verte sufrir un resfriado. — explicó sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. De verdad odiaba ver enfermo al castaño, aun cuando tenía oportunidad de cuidarlo y este se dejaba hacer. En el fondo, a Akira le agradaban las atenciones recibidas y Shirogane lo sabía.

Pequeños momentos como esos le hacían pensar, y darse cuenta de cuan malagradecido había sido con el mayor, que siempre y sin importar las circunstancias se preocupaba por él, y como siempre él terminaba de una u otra forma arruinándolo todo diciendo o haciendo cosas sin pensar.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Por parte de Akira porque no sabía que decir, y Shirogane sin saber por donde empezar. Al final fue Akira quien rompió el silencio, evitando los zafiros que lo observaban con insistencia.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo con seguridad. —, no soy lo que esperan, no soy lo que tú esperas, Shirogane.

La sombra lo miró inalterable, sin despegar su mirada de él, lo hizo enfadar. Volteó con brusquedad su rostro y al instante deseó nunca haberlo hecho, la mirada zafiro lo observaba de una forma que no supo descifrar, ¿decepción quizá?

— ¡Maldición, di algo! — su voz tembló, se estremeció, el frió aumentó o eso pensaba, sus manos frías así lo confirmaban.

— ¿tienes miedo, Akira-kun? — la seriedad con que habló y ese mirar tan diferente a como siempre se mostraba lo descolocó por un momento, ¿Qué responder? Esa mirada le prohibía mentir. ¿Tener miedo?  No estaba seguro, pues hasta ese momento nunca sintió miedo, contrario a ello, siempre fue el primero a enfrentar lo que fuera que se le cruzará en el camino. No se arrepentía de la vida que había tenido, las decisiones que había tomado, y todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Aunque pocos, agradecía tener siempre a sus amigos, y Shirogane, analizando con detenimiento en  las cosas mas importantes de su vida se encontraba él.

—No. —respondió sin titubear, su mano derecha fue tomada por la del mayor, calmándolo poco a poco.

—Akira-kun, yo estaré contigo, no tienes nada que temer.

Los brazos de Shirogane abrazándolo con ternura lo tomaron por sorpresa, más no lo apartó. No se había percatado cuanto había necesitado ese contacto.

Durante un largo tiempo no supo explicarse que era aquello que sentía, al pensar en ello siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; era injusto hacerle terminar su vida humana, sin embargo ─y estaba seguro de ello─, no cambiaría todo lo que había vivido al lado del Shin. Pensando en eso, la idea de convertirse en Rei no le molestaba demasiado, sabiéndose al lado de Shirogane. Sin dudarlo correspondió al abrazo, recargándose en el pecho que apenas era cubierto por la camisa blanca que el mayor acostumbraba llevar,  sorprendido por la acción del chico lo estrechó entre sus brazos disfrutando la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Akira procurando evitarle el mayor frio posible.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que la respiración acompasada del castaño le indicó al shin que había caído dormido. Sin luchar demasiado con la tentación beso con ternura, apenas en un roce, los labios semiabiertos del chico.

—Buenas noches, Akira-kun.

Con tranquilidad cargó al adolescente entre sus brazos aún con la gabardina cubriéndole, con lentitud entró por la ventana a la habitación y lo recostó con delicadeza en su cama, se deshizo de su calzado y se recostó a su lado arropando a ambos. Con ternura pasó su mano por los mechones rebeldes que ocultaban parte de su rostro dormido. Sonrío complacido al ver como el chico se acomodó entre sus brazos buscando un calor que le pudiese evitar la baja temperatura que se sentía en la habitación. La calma reinó en el lugar, la quietud lo invadió, la preocupación al saberse ignorante de lo que fue aquello que durante tanto tiempo atormentó al chico, desapareció una vez lo observó dormir tan plácidamente entre sus brazos. Shirogane tenía la corazonada que las cosas con Akira mejorarían aún más cuando el chico estuviera listo y se convirtiera completamente en el Rey de la luz, _su_ luz. Como debía ser.

***~**

***~**

***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mis locuras. Espero que este pequeño One-Shot les haya gustado.  
> ¡Gracias a Nirvan por haberme retado a escribir algo espontaneo!


End file.
